Private Room
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Someone from the team ends up in th hospital again and has a good idea


Private Room

"Any leads?" Steve asked as he walked into HQ with Danny. They were working the case of Matt Samuelson, found dead in the back of a car in Waikiki.

"yeah so the car was registered to Matt. Don't know how it got there but my guess is the killer drove it here. There was a partial print on the steering wheel and it came back as" Kono tapped a few buttons on the table and slid a picture onto the screen " Erin Samuelson, Matts brother. According to our information, Erin is the sole benefactor in Matt's will, and apparently their parents left them an inheritance of over 85 million"

"That's a big chunk of change" Danny said, standing beside Steve.

"yeah, Matt was in charge of the money because he was the oldest son but Erin's living in Diamond Head, so it looks like he gets a hefty monthly allowance" Chin said sliding pictures of Erin's house onto the screen "Maybe he got tired of having to live off the allowance and wanted the rest of the money"

"Yeah maybe. Come on babe let's go check it out" Steve said nudging Danny's shoulder.

"So what happened huh? Got tired of your monthly allowance and killed Matt to inherit the rest of it?" Steve asked as they interrogated Erin Samuelson.

"You wanted the inheritance, so you shot your brother, shoved him in the back of his car and drove it to Waikiki." Danny said leaning against the wall.

"No! I would never kill Matt. Sure we had fights sometimes but he was my brother. I loved him!" Erin yelled back

"ok so who else had issues with Matt?" Steve asked

"I don't know. Lately, Matt had been paranoid. Calling me at all hours of the night, and when I did see him he looked like crap. Tired, fidgety, nervous, like someone was after him. I tried asking him what was wrong but he wouldn't say. He called me last night and told me that if he didn't see me again or he didn't call by tonight then I needed to get off the island" Erin said "I made arrangements to leave if I needed too and waited for his call but it never came then you guys showed up and I thought you were who Matt was warning me about, that's why I ran"

The door opened and Chin stepped in "Hey you guys need to see this"

"Ok be right out" Danny said then walked over and uncuffed Erin. "We're going to put a protective detail with you until we're done"

"Ok thanks" Erin said and was escorted out by two HPD officers.

"What is it?" Steve asked as they walked up to the computer table.

"We found 2 incoming calls on Matt's cellphone from the same number and we traced it back to Marc Adams, leader of of a local gang, even though no one knows which gang. All we do know is that these guys don't mess around and if he was involved with them somehow they're probably the ones who killed him" Kono said "and they are usually out by the north shore docks, moving their drugs and money"

"Grab your TAC vest babe!" Steve smiled as Danny mumbled something about being trigger happy and went to his office to grab his and go out to the car.

"Five-0! Don't move!" Chin yelled as they bust down the door to the warehouse, and gunfire erupted immediately.

Not one damn day. Not one damn day could they go without a gunfight. Danny cursed again as bullets riddled the crate he was hiding behind.

"Danno! You good?" Steve yelled across the room as he changed clips in his gun.

"Yeah! You?" Danny yelled back, waiting for an answer and when he didn't get one, he poked his head up and saw Steve busy ninja kicking someone in the gut.

He turned and grinned at Danny "yeah I'm good!" and before Danny could shout a warning, Steve anticipated the attacker behind him, threw his weight backwards and elbowed the guy in the ribs, then flipped the guy over his shoulder into a wooden crate that disintegrated. Steve just turned back and smiled at Danny, who was staring open mouthed at the ninja move that Steve had just executed.

"Fucking crazy ninja ass" Danny mumbled as he ducked back down and changed the clip in his gun. The gunfire stopped ad then Danny heard a single shot and poked his head up in time to see Steve crumple to the ground and blood start pooling around his side. He also saw Chin shoot the guy in the back and run to Steve's side. Danny got there and undid Steve's vest, he yanked his shirt off and pressed against the bullet wound in Steve's side.

"Ambulance is already here. We called them 10 minutes ago when Steve shot the first guy" Kono yelled

Danny moved away as the paramedics picked up Steve and put him in the ambulance. "Hang in there babe, Danno's here" Danny said as he climbed into the back of the ambulance with them.

A couple hours later, the doctor came out and asked for Danny. When Chin and Kono stood up with him the doctor became confused.

"We're all family. So just tell us how Steve's doing" Danny said, running his hands through his hair.

The doctor looked at them, smiled and said "Commander McGarretts fine. The bullet missed all organs, so we removed it and stitched him up. He also has a few bruised ribs from the bullet that lodged in his vest but he will be ok. He's in room 425"

They made their way down the hall and walked into the room. Steve looked up from the magazine he was reading and grinned at them.

"Gotta stop getting injured boss-man" Kono said grinning and high fived him, then winced when Steve gasped "bruised ribs, right. Sorry boss"

Chin just chuckled "how many days off do we get this time?"

They all laughed except for Steve who winced again holding his ribs, which made them laugh even more. The two cousins left and went home.

Danny sat in the chair beside the bed and said "They're right babe. You have to stop getting yourself injured, the hospital is probably tired of seeing us too"

Steve smiled, careful not to laugh this time "We should see about just reserving a room for Five-0 use only seeing as we're here so often"

Danny laughed "That might be the best idea you've ever had!"


End file.
